


【东晋】雪与蒸梨

by LaNouvelleJuliette



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 你晋真的好乱, 道子没有羊尾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaNouvelleJuliette/pseuds/LaNouvelleJuliette
Summary: “在乱世之中身负这样的美貌，在这个糜烂颓唐的时代，失身于人也不稀奇。”
Relationships: 司马道子/桓玄, 司马道子/王恭, 桓温/司马昱, 桓温/殷浩, 桓玄/王恭, 殷浩/司马昱
Kudos: 5





	【东晋】雪与蒸梨

兵败至此。

王恭安静地睡在监牢里，对于他而言，不论身处陋室还是华屋，都是监牢。先前看守命人服侍他沐浴更衣，他没有拒绝。王恭近乎麻木地任人为他沐发，擦洗他白玉般润泽的肌肤，连腿上逃离时骑马磨出的伤痕，都被仔细地涂抹上了良药。

他不懂这是意欲何为。

那两个面容如花般娇美的侍女为他梳头发，他的头发生得像他本人那样美，那样美而不自知。又浓又乌的长发披下来，如深色的锦一般令人着迷，让伺候他的貌美侍女都心生嫉妒——女人都求不来的如云长发，生在一个俊美男子的头上。

他们没有给王恭衣物蔽体，这让这位落难的贵介公子无法忍受。在俘虏再三的要求下，有人送来了一领鹤氅，居然与他的旧物颇为相似，勉强遮盖了裸露的身躯。

王恭睡在鹤氅里，他知道司马道子大概是要杀他，不过是给一点可有可无的施舍，把他从死牢移到温软华贵的寝榻上。

司马道子进来时，王恭还侧卧在床上，鹤氅盖住他未着寸缕的身体，像是怕人揭开他赖以遮身的衣物，他的一只手按在裘上，就如吴地刚出水的藕般白皙柔嫩，只不过在兵马的摧折中清减了，显得消瘦可怜。

一旁的香炉吐着袅袅的烟雾，像女子的腰肢一样纤软，映衬得王恭的眉眼愈发平和清静，不似凡俗中人。

他永远那么风度翩翩，那么干净，那么清正，是名士的典范。

司马道子挑起帘帐，看了他很久，一动不动。王恭在睡梦中平静地呼吸着，也许做了个好梦。

梦里不会有自己。

等到王恭茫然睁开眼，司马道子才意识到自己陷入面前人的美色太久。他很久没有这么近距离看过王恭站近了，才发现王恭举止行动都自有风度。

连他醒来后冷眼漠视自己的模样，任是无情，也动人至极。

这样的人，自己怎么舍得杀死。

司马道子不自觉走近了，抬起王恭的脸来。王恭要转过头去，手却不得不遮紧衣裳，被迫抬起头与司马道子对视。

他移过眼去不看司马道子，自然而然地高声唤道：“来人！”

司马道子冷笑着看着他，道:“王孝伯，王宁。别白费功夫了，这里没有人会听到你的叫声的。”

“或者，一会你可以叫大声一点，把桓玄都叫到这里来，好让你的旧情人看看你如今的样子。”司马道子慢条斯理说着，他放开了王恭，开始自顾自宽衣解带。他一边脱，一边看着对方向床里后退，掩饰般用床头的小屏风遮盖身形。

司马道子推开屏风，就要去扯王恭的鹤氅。王恭挣扎着，到了这种时候，也还不忘斥责他误国。但是司马道子并不理会他的挣扎，反而变本加厉。脱下美人的最后一件衣衫，还被对方这样表面疾声厉色，眼里盖不住惶然地看着，怎样都不让人厌烦。

最后的衣服被扯去，露出了大片的肌肤。比王恭多年前出游时，天上落下的小雪，还洁白细腻几分。

司马道子记得幼时和家人在一起吃蒸梨。母亲怕他年纪小喉咙浅，吃不了太粗糙的食物，居然很耐心地为他剥开皮，亲手切了小块送到他嘴边。

去了那层梨皮的果肉，也是这样白腻如新雪，汁水丰盈，甜美异常。

他美丽而忧郁的父亲没有和他们一起围在炉火边，而是独自望着窗外。司马道子就着母亲的手咬下一口梨肉，疑惑地望着父亲萧瑟的背影。

不知过了多久，忽然听到外头车马声响，父亲的脸色变得更加苍白，他匆匆地转过身出去，丢下一句：

“我要更衣。”

他那时候太小，又仗着双亲的宠溺，怂恿着兄长司马曜和他一起去看个究竟。他们躲在会客房间的屏风后，父亲崇尚清素，这座屏风没有过多装饰，厚重非常，正好遮掩两个孩子的身形。

父亲在说什么，他听不懂。

兄长忽然倾身过来，捂住了他的嘴。

兄长在发抖。

王恭发起抖来实在可爱。

司马道子舔了舔嘴唇，眼睛代替了手指，开始触碰着王恭的身体。王恭被他逼迫到了床的最里侧，全身颤抖。在司马道子压倒他的时候，甚至用力要推开身上人。

司马道子的眼中满是欲望，根本就不去理会他的抗拒，一把抓住他的双手，压倒在床上，开始亲吻起他的脖颈和脸颊。

王恭奋力拒绝着，却怎么都挣脱不开。他又是推拒又是怒斥，但这些丝毫没有影响司马道子的行动，反而让对方更进一步地亲吻着他。

司马道子用舌尖舔舐着他的肌肤。那样仔细，像是补偿自己，补偿许久之前的那一只失去滋味的蒸梨。

在乱世之中身负这样的美貌，在这个糜烂颓唐的时代，失身于人也不稀奇。

同样的道理，适用于他薄命的父亲。那天，他浑身冰凉，被兄长扶着回去，母亲担忧地在门口等着他。

“还要不要吃蒸梨呀？”

他垂着头，又，摇摇头。

父亲很快换了衣服回来，他还是那样殊色不改，新换的暖裘更适合他的清简风流。但司马道子在他身上闻到了腥味。

挥之不去的腥味。

母亲还在专心致志地蒸着梨，但司马道子嗅不到哪怕一丝梨的甜香，他的世界里充斥着腥气。他终于忍不住，问正在和兄长说话的父亲：

“以后可以不做这种事吗？”

他们父子都是聪明人，于是谁也没说话，静得能听见外面下雪的声音，能听见香炭燃烧的细小声音。母亲专注地看着她的梨，她好像什么也不懂。

司马道子一只手制住王恭的手，另一只手不安分地伸向王恭的下身，一路向上，终于碰触到了他的敏感之处，随意挑弄一番后，就是顺着缝隙滑入，侵犯。

王恭还在拼命地挣扎着，但是司马道子的力气太大，根本没法摆脱，他的内心充满了绝望，他不知道该怎么办。这是一场不公正的蹂躏，史书都不会记载王恭死前所受的凌辱。

他的泪水顺着脸庞流淌下来，但是司马道子根本没空理会，司马道子的手在他身上游走，一边亲吻他的脖颈，一边在他的耳朵边轻轻吹气，惹得他一阵颤抖。

司马道子强迫他张开腿，用腿挤了进去，顿时让他一声惊呼。出于自然而然的羞耻，王恭想要闭合双腿，却忘记了司马道子的存在，他的双腿紧紧夹住司马道子的腰。

“很期待？”司马道子拍拍他的脸，从枕下取了盒香膏，涂在王恭的腿间，“听说你伤到了，这么好的肌肤，实在可惜。”

“你不怕遭人唾骂吗？”王恭透过泪水朦胧的双眼，死死盯着他。

“姓桓的做得，我做不得？”

他现在做的事，就是昔日桓温对他父亲做的事，别无二致。

在那个冬日，父亲沉默着看着炉火，摇头，叹息。

这给了司马道子勇气，他一下子站起来：“姓桓的哪配让您……让您……”他涨红了脸，说不出口，最后道：“他们家不过是兵奴，一身的血腥气，哪有人看得起……”

父亲淡淡扫了他一眼：“你懂什么。”

“我懂，我全都懂！”司马道子气得满眼含泪，“这算什么呢？父亲名声在外，元帝之子，明帝之弟，堂堂的会稽王，大晋的辅相，原来私底下做这种龌龊事情！公主嫁给了桓家人，阿姊嫁给了桓家人，父亲也要陪他们睡吗？这不是自甘下——”

“够了。”父亲也站起来，冷冷地看着他。母亲簌簌流着眼泪，早已跪了下来。

“我平日里把你宠坏了。你下去好好反思，想不清楚，你也不配生在我家。”

司马道子眼里的父亲变得那样陌生，还是平时会见名士清流那样的高贵姿态，那么动人，那么冷漠。

但在见过父亲侍奉桓温于枕席之间的姿态后，他只觉得虚伪不堪。

王恭已经没有余力拒绝了。

司马道子用力一挺，深入其中，一次比一次更加深入。司马道子感受着他的紧致与柔软，还有他下身传来的紧张与痛苦。

他的嘴角挂着不自觉的微笑。

他早就理解桓温了。

司马道子一边玩弄着王恭的身体，一边在他的耳边轻声说道：“你怕什么，你又不是没和桓玄做过，何必如此贞烈。”

王恭不知道哪里来的力气，一把推在他胸前，又怔怔地流起泪来。

“你看，你都要骑马乘船把自己送去给他上，怎么不能让我分一杯羹？”司马道子放缓了进出的节奏，王恭在他身下无声地流着泪，大约是半为公事，半为私情。

“你让我满意了，我就考虑不杀你，”司马道子低下头吻干王恭脸上的泪痕，“杀了你该多可惜，闻名天下的王孝伯，哪怕留下来劳军，也是件美事啊。”

他说完，突然猛烈地动作起来，他的动作很快，一点都不留情，每一下都深入到底，每一次冲刺都会带出一股热液，流淌到床褥上，蜿蜒出情欲的痕迹。

王恭感受着他的粗暴，他的眼角滑落下泪水，他的眼神逐渐模糊，手伸出去紧紧抓着床帐，口中无意识地发出一声又一声的呻吟。

他紧闭着双眸，不敢看向司马道子，不敢看向他脸上的表情。

司马道子见他的表现，更是使劲浑身解数。他感受着王恭身体的变化，心中的兴趣越来越强烈，他开始疯狂地在身下人的体内律动起来，他越来越快，越来越急切，如暴风骤雨。

王恭感受着身体中的快感，他大概流了血，眼里的泪也无法停息。他开始渐渐地适应了强暴者的存在，开始慢慢地迎合起来，他喘息着，不由自主地发出轻微的呻吟。

司马道子越来越兴奋。

司马道子不是没有尝试过桓玄。

“桓义兴，劝卿酒。”

桓玄喝过了一遍酒，顺从地陪他到了卧房里，跪下来，仰起头看他，温顺得一如他身份低微的母亲。

但他依然知道桓玄的危险，也许在这个男人乖巧顺从的背后，就是报复的刀刃。桓玄会哭，会作态，但不如自己的父亲那样技术高明。

司马昱真是枕席间玩弄泪水的专家，他的美色因为适当的眼泪点缀更为可怜可爱，甚至可爱到可敬畏的程度。桓温顾忌世家与宗室的势力，惮于司马昱多年在朝中的经营，不敢欺凌他。

因此，司马道子不知道的故事是，他的父亲其实是在主动爬男人的床，一向如此。

司马昱和殷浩清谈，会无意识般地垂下眼来，美玉琢成一般的指尖抚摸着麈尾扇柄。这种小孩子气的动作，放在他身上，只让人觉得浑然天成，说不出的风流可爱。等殷浩目不转睛地看他，他又仿佛意识到了自己无意间的失礼，抬起头来得体地一笑，便如经冬后的满枝花开。

他和殷浩在清谈的房里上床，在屏风前小榻上，他抱着殷浩的脖颈，薄汗把发丝腻在他鹤鸟般修长的颈上，一如墨痕沾上难得的白纸。他被顶得声音断断续续，喘息着说那些诱惑人的爱语，说我想让你去北伐，他抱着殷浩的头，专注且深情地看进殷浩的眼睛，说：

“我知道你不会输给桓元子。”

王恭发出一阵阵呻吟，他的身体开始颤抖，但是他的双手却紧紧攥着床帐，指甲几乎嵌进了床帐里。但是这样的疼痛远远比不上他心里的痛苦。他的双目中含满了泪水，他不知道自己是怎么了，竟然能不知羞耻地享受起来，自己这样做，是对还是错呢？

他不知道，他只知道自己现在已经陷入其中了。

司马道子送给桓玄一只蒸梨。

这样好的梨，哀家梨，怎么拿来蒸呢？

他都能读出桓玄眼里的疑惑，桓玄毕竟还是锐气正盛，哪怕是刚和他来过一场足够屈辱的性事，还是披着他的外衣，专注地看着古怪的蒸梨。

“来，你喂我。”司马道子懒洋洋地支起身子，桓玄很快恢复了和顺的姿态，把那只丰美多汁的梨切成小丁，小心地喂到司马道子嘴边。

梨汁沾到他的指尖上，司马道子连着他的手咬下，在桓家人的血里，他感到前所未有的快慰。

父亲应该要看到这一幕，桓温的儿子在他脚下卑躬屈膝。

同样是下雪天气。

司马昱无意中碰见了行猎归来的桓温。桓温一身戎装，骑在马上，居高临下地看着轻装简从的司马昱。

司马昱披着建康名士中流行的鹤氅，雪纷纷落在他的衣上，寒风吹拂，衣衫飘举，便有若神仙。他仰头看着桓温，有些口齿不清地问：“您去打猎做什么呢？”

这话说得比其他人客气些，想到司马昱的身份，桓温也客气地回：

“为了让您能安心清谈。”

司马昱就望着桓温笑，也不计较他不下马行礼。这时候，他身边的侍从才慌着跑过去，牵住桓温的马头，求他救一救主人。

桓温居然弃了马，和司马昱一同上了牛车。他本来实在鄙弃这些名士风尚。司马昱刚从清谈会归来，在行散，又不去喝温酒发散，漫无目的地在积雪的街上走着。鹤氅美则美矣，司马昱穿得实在单薄。

桓温先让人喂酒给他喝，司马昱还没清醒，固执地转过头去，于是酒全洒在他的衣服上，顺着领口流进去，流进暧昧而温暖的所在。

“笨手笨脚，连这点事都做不好。”桓温斥退了侍从，亲自端起酒喂怀中人服下，才发现自己的手颤抖得厉害。

那时候，他只想到一件事，司马昱穿得太薄了，需要想办法暖一暖。让他们两人都彻底暖和起来。

王恭不禁咬住了下唇，不再去看身上那个男人。

他不愿意去看他那写满欲望的脸，他恨这个男人，恨他毁了他的大计，毁了他的一切。

司马道子见他已经完全适应了自己的存在，便更加自如地在他身体里驰骋。

他的动作越来越激烈，越来越快，他的每一下都深入到他的深处，每一次都会带给他一些痛楚，但是随着他的动作越来越快，他感到自己的身体似乎不能负荷这么多快乐与痛苦，身体不由自主地弓起来。他的手死死抓住帐幔，他的身体开始剧烈地颤抖起来。

但是司马道子并没有因此而罢休，在他的体内快速运动着，他已经开始有些招架不住了。

就在这个时候，他感到一股温暖湿润的东西正在慢慢侵袭着自己，那温热的感觉让他周身一软，他的身体也不再颤抖。

司马道子见状，更是加快了频率。司马道子已经彻底占领了他的身体，不管不顾地冲刺，每一下都穿透他，让他不断地颤抖，不断地瑟缩。

王恭感觉自己已经快要昏厥过去，他感觉自己的身体已经不属于自己，仿佛是一条鱼，人为刀俎，我为鱼肉，猎物在不停地翻滚，在不断地挣扎，但是却没有任何作用。

他开始求饶，但是司马道子并没有听见，他只顾自己尽情地释放着自己的欲望。

王恭的声音变得越来越弱小，最后他已经没有力气叫喊，但是他的身体还是在不停地颤抖，他已经被司马道子折磨得快要散架了。

司马道子见到他已经没有了任何反抗的力气，便停止了进攻，然后缓慢地退出了他的身体。

王恭模糊间感受到有什么从自己的身体之中抽出，他还感受到了那股热流从自己的体内流出，让他感到十分厌烦，且恐惧。

他想要坐起来，但是却发现自己浑身酸软无力，根本起不来。他只消看一眼，就因为羞耻与悲痛红透了脸，不敢再细看自己此时的情态。

君得哀家梨,当复不烝食不？

“怎么说这个？”王恭躺在桓玄怀里，冰凉的手被对方握着，渐渐沁出温度，“桓南郡可是觉得我哪里做错了？”

桓玄抱住他，有些好笑地道，“阿宁，你的身子也太容易调弄了。”

王恭想起自己之前在床上大异于平日的姿态，此刻又被他唤着小字，不禁一阵羞愧，恨不得转过身去再不与桓玄交一言。

“不是，”桓玄凑过来，抵着他，“在你身上，我才是那不懂食佳梨的莽夫。”

王恭从回忆中清醒，但是他知道，司马道子是不会放过自己的。

他感受到司马道子朝自己走过来，他知道，自己这一次肯定还是逃不掉了。

司马道子将他横抱起来，往一张小榻走去，然后将他丢在了榻上。

随后，施暴者也趴在了他的身上，开始动作起来，他依旧紧紧地贴着王恭的身体，不断地在他的身体里冲刺着，不断地撞击着他的柔软处。

主导者的身体还在不停地耸动着，一次次的撞击，一次次的冲刺，一次次的进攻，每一次都深深地刺入他的身体深处，然后慢慢地抽出，然后继续撞击，不断地冲刺，不断地进攻，直到将自己的火热全都发泄进了王恭的身体之中。

王恭试图像死尸一样躺着，但是却无济于事，他的身体已经被司马道子完全控制住了。他不知道自己该如何是好，他无法控制自己的肉体，无法控制自己的思绪。

就在司马道子高潮的瞬间，王恭的身体也不由自主地迎合。他们两个人的动作越来越贴合，越发默契，越发欢愉。

司马道子丝毫没有疲态。在王恭的身体之中释放了一波又一波的欲望。

不知过了多久，司马道子停止了动作，双臂撑在王恭的身体两侧，喘息了好长时间才平静下来。

王恭躺在小榻上，闭着眼，一动不动，但是他的身体却在不停地颤抖着，似乎在承受着极大的痛苦。他感受到司马道子已经离开了自己，但是他并没有睁开眼睛。他就这么静静地躺着，一动也不动。

司马道子躺在他旁边，伸出双手，搂住了他的腰，让他靠近自己，然后将自己的头埋在他的胸前，深深地呼吸。

王恭的身体依旧颤抖着，但是他并没有躲闪，任凭司马道子搂住自己的身体，然后将自己的身体贴在了司马道子的身体上。

王恭瘫软在司马道子的怀里，他的头发凌乱着，海藻一般披散开来。他的额头上满是细密的汗珠，他不再哭泣了，他睁开眼，眼睛里满是绝望。

司马道子抓住他的手，情人一样亲密地贴到他耳边问：“我问你，我们两个谁更好？”

王恭睁着眼，眼里又透出泪来：“你不如杀了我，何必再行折辱。”

问不出个究竟，司马道子又翻身压在王恭身上。王恭不再拒绝，他如同一支被玩坏的竹马般，静静躺着，任凭坏心眼的孩子肆意玩弄。

“殷渊源这个人，根本不如我。”桓温说过，“少时我玩腻的竹马，扔到地上，他又拣去继续玩。”

那才是真正拾人牙慧的人。

司马昱才发过散，小口喘着气，光溜溜地被桓温抱在怀里，身体绵软。他的脊背曲线起伏美好，触手光滑微暖。桓温带着茧的手顺着脊线慢慢滑下去，司马昱依在他怀里，受了欺负般发抖。

颤抖的美人伸手，越过他肩头，挑起车帘的一角。外面的寒气被风吹进来，冻得司马昱不得不收回手，偎回车内唯一暖源的怀抱里。

“我知道大司马不会输给殷渊源。”司马昱垂下眼，“快到我的府中了，不如今晚到舍下一叙。”

桓温知道乘人之危这四个字怎么写，是他把会稽王带上了自己的车，对方身上还沾上了自己出猎后的血腥味，目光下移些，还能看到腿间半干未干的乳白痕迹。

司马昱在情事后显得格外惹人怜爱，与平时独处时的端正明湛比起来，更让他捉摸不透。

但愈是捉摸不透，弄到手了才愈叫好吃。不像殷浩，连在床上的时候，都要比个高低上下，心事就分明地写在眼里，让人看了好笑。

司马道子进去，也不再动了，他的下身固执地停留在王恭体内。但是王恭的身体也已经开始有了反应，那充斥着他整个身体的火热，以陌生的方式在体内攀升的情欲，让他感到恐惧。

王恭的反应被司马道子尽收眼底。他已经忍耐了很久，终于又可以放肆宣泄自己的欲望。他的下身已经完全浸湿，灼热的温度不断地渗透到他的体内。像是一场黏腻湿润的春梦，但是他依旧不愿意醒来，他的双手紧紧地抓住了王恭的肩头。

任你平时如何立身严正，到了床榻上，还是一样销魂荡魄。

在司马道子的努力之下，他的下身已经深深地没入到了身下人的身体之中。他的双手撑在榻上，然后慢慢地低下头，将嘴唇贴上王恭的唇，慢慢地吸吮着。

他的舌不断地撬开王恭的齿，在对方的口中肆意地搅着。他的双手搂住了王恭的腰肢，将这个难得的美人搂在自己的怀里，然后毫无怜惜地征伐起来。

司马道子的手揉捏着他的肌肤，在王恭洁白如雪的身上留下青紫交错的痕迹。司马道子滚烫的嘴唇，在他的脖颈，他的胸口和锁骨上不断地留下凌虐的印记。就这样，司马道子仍旧不肯满足，又逗弄起王恭来：

“你之前说什么是名士？痛饮酒，熟读离骚——啊，我渴慕王孝伯的名士风采已久，那还请名士读离骚给我听？”

王恭恢复了些气力，他想要摆脱强烈的刺激，但是那种毫无收敛的快感，却使得他浑身瘫软。他连一句整句都说不出来。司马道子俯下身听，依稀听见他断断续续地骂“无耻”。

那种酥麻和快感让王恭颤抖得厉害。司马道子的双手紧紧地搂住了他的腰际，不让他动弹：“读吧，我给你开头——帝高阳之苗裔兮——”

王恭拼死的挣脱，维持体面的抗拒，反而让司马道子更为兴奋：“你不读，明日我说不准会让你在刑场上受什么辱。”

“你不敢！”

“我有什么不敢。”司马道子伸手，拨开他凌乱的长发，“或者我有更好玩的，我可以秘密留下你的命，把你送到军中，让你一日像服侍我一样服侍二十个士兵，他们也许爱用鞭子打你，也许爱咬你，也许爱三四个人一起来。在那里，没有人知道你是王氏的子弟。”

面对这种可怕的可能性，王恭最终还是放弃了抵抗，他按照司马道子的要求，跨坐在司马道子身上，自己摇动着腰，含着屈辱的泪水，一句句念自己烂熟于心的《离骚》。

“保……厥美以骄傲兮，日康娱……康娱以淫游。虽——啊——信美而无礼兮，来违弃而改求……”

被做得浑身酥软的王恭终于没有办法摆动自己的腰肢，司马道子搂着他，在他身体里草草释放。才地高华的美貌名士终于承受不住侮辱，昏在司马道子怀里。

司马道子没有给他清洗，只是抚摸着他红透的脸，一声又一声地长叹。

他明天就要死了。

后来，桓玄找到了王恭的庶子，独自养大了孩子。

后来桓玄在江陵城，江陵在下雪。

部属给他送笔墨，手脚慢了，他开口，要说那句哀家梨的嘲讽，忽然想起自己要做什么，复归于沉默。

桓玄提起笔，为王恭写下诔文的第一句。

然后雪就落了下来。


End file.
